


Winning Her Over

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Act Your Age Universe, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Divergence - Act Your Age, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaker Phineas, One Shot, Phineas plays matchmaker, Pre Act Your Age, Romance, Songfic, Teenagers, headcanon pairing, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: Ferb attempts to woo Isabella. But will his efforts pay off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my other story, Nobody Deserves to Be Alone (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8510524). You don't need to read Nobody Deserves to Be Alone to understand this story; it's basically the same story, just with Ferb/Isabella as the pairing. There are slight differences though. I feel like this story is also a bit more polished, as I had a firmer idea of what I wanted to accomplish with it when I started. So, enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by the song That Rock Won't Roll by Restless Heart

We open up inside Danville High School. Ferb is standing by the lockers, leaning against the wall. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt with a purple tie and grey slacks. The camera uses a yellow vignette filter to give the scene a dreamlike, romantic feel.

FERB  
 _Every little move she makes is gonna catch somebody's eye_  
 _You outta see all the double takes when she goes walking by_

We see Isabella pass across the hallway, holding a stack of books against her chest, obviously going to/from class.

FERB  
 _But she's so distant._  
 _She seems so cold._  
 _Everybody says--_

PHINEAS, BALJEET, BUFORD AND DJANGO appear, their heads sticking out of two classroom doors. Phineas and Baljeet are to the camera's left and Buford and Django are to the camera's right. They're all dressed in dark purple tops.

PHINEAS, BALJEET, BUFORD AND DJANGO   
_That rock won't roll!_

Ferb pushes off the wall and walks towards the camera.

FERB   
 _They say the girl's got a heart of stone_

PHINEAS, BALJEET, BUFORD and DJANGO   
_That rock won't roll!_

FERB   
 _Oh but she's to pretty to be alone_

He stops walking and brings his arms tightly up against his chest, fists under his chin. He rocks back and forth, dancing to the rhythm.

FERB   
 _I've got all this love inside me_  
 _and I just gotta see--_

FERB, PHINEAS, BALJEET, BUFORD and DJANGO:   
_If that rock won't roll_

CUT TO:

Ferb is seen talking animatedly to Phineas, Baljeet, Buford and Django. The lyrics outline his plan to woo/win over Isabella.

FERB   
 _I'll give her everything I've got_  
 _I'm gonna change her point of view_  
 _I'll keep trying and I won't stop_  
 _until the love in her eyes shines through_

CUT TO:

Ferb walks down the hall holding a boquet of flowers. The camera follows him to Isabella's locker.

FERB   
 _And when I show her_  
 _this heart of gold_

He taps Isabella on the shoulder and holds out the flowers. She gives him a sad smile and shakes her head.

FERB   
 _Then we'll see_

PHINEAS, BALJEET, BUFORD AND DJANGO   
 _If that rock won't roll_

Isabella closes her locker door and walks off. Ferb frowns and sadly lowers the flowers.

FERB   
_They say the girl's got a heart of stone_

PHINEAS, BALJEET, BUFORD AND DJANGO   
_That rock won't roll_

FERB:   
_Oh but she's to pretty to be alone_  
 _I got all this love inside me_  
 _and I just gotta see_  
 _if that's rock won't roll_

During the interlude, we see Ferb's various attempts to win Isabella over:

He offers her another, bigger boquet of flowers. Which she rebuffs.

He offers her a box of chocolates. When she rebuffs the chocolates and walks away, he runs ahead of her and opens the door for her. Each attempt is meant with a sad smile from Isabella.

Ferb follows her outside and leans against a nearby fence, watching her walk away. He snaps his fingers in a frustrated/annoyed gesture.

FERB   
 _I got all this love inside me_  
 _and I just gotta see_  
 _if that rock won't roll_

Phineas walks out of the school now wearing his outfit from Act Your Age and finds Ferb leaning against the fence. He whispers something in Ferb's ear and the two share a knowing look before disappearing inside the school.

CUT TO:

The next morning

We see the door to the school open and Isabella steps inside. She's reading a note in her hand and glances down. At her feet is a trail of white roses. She stoops down, picks one up, smells it, then picks up the next one. She continues to pick up each rose, the multiple roses now forming a full boquet in her hand. She follows the trail to the school auditorium and stops. She cautiously opens the door to the auditorium and steps inside.

Her eyes widen in wonder at the sight before her. The chairs have been removed from the auditorium and the entire floor is covered in Astro turf. The walls seem to be lined with artificial grass and several greek style pillars stand at each corner of the room. There are flowers and bouquets everywhere.

Ferb emerges from the curtain onstage and pulls the curtains back. Behind is a huge plastic container with holes in the top, which is holding a swarm of butterflies. He pulls down a nearby lever and the door to the container opens, causing the butterflies to fill the room.

Isabella gasps and she gives Ferb a warm, genuine smile, realizing all the effort he went through. She walks onstage and walks over to him, taking both his hands in hers. The two gaze into each other's eyes, Ferb brushing a strand of hair from her face. They share a kiss.

The camera pans to the door of the auditorium and we Phineas watching the happy couple below. He pulls his phone out of a pocket and answers it.

PHINEAS  
( _spoken_ )  
Hey Baljeet. Yeah, the plan worked. Thanks for all the help.

As he listens, a butterfly flies out of the auditorium and lands on his nose. It stays there a moment before flyng off, three more butterlfies following. They fly down the hallway and out the doors of the school. Phineas chuckles.

PHINEAS   
Somehow, I don't think we're gonna get the deposit back on those butterflies.

He hangs up the phone and smiles at the happy couple below. He walks off, the camera tracking him as he leaves the school.

FADE OUT

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So Nobody Deserves to Be Alone was conceived first, then I started working on this story. I pretty much wrote the two stories at the same time, though stalled on this one for awhile because I couldn't think of a final, grand romantic gesture for the end. For Elsa, it was easy: what does she want most? Love, Acceptance, and knowing that her powers won't hurt anyone. For Isabella, finding a grand gesture was a bit harder.
> 
> Then it hit me: butterflies. I always loved Isabella's proclamation to Phineas in Isabella's Birthday about how much she loves butterflies, so I decided to use that and everything fell into place. I also loved the visual of a butterfly landing on Phineas nose and the joke about not getting the deposit back.


End file.
